prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!
Futari wa Precure Splash Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! is the movie for Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and was released on December 9, 2006 in Japanese cinemas. Synopsis Saki is supposed to meet Mai for a singing contest but has overslept as usual. Mai is waiting for he but since Saki is taking so long she wanders off to look in a nearby clock shop. Meanwhile a mysterious man is wandering about town looking for something and getting closer to the shop. Saki finally gets there but Mai(having wandered away from the meeting spot) but she is soon found at the nearby clock shop. Both of the girls marvel at the antique grandfather clock in the shop and talk to the owner of the shop and find out that it's probably the oldest clock in town. Saki then pulls Mai saying that they are late and runs off down some weird shortcuts eventually finding their way to the river. They run into the mysterious man who is crossing the bridge above them and he asks them where the oldest clock in town is and they tell him about the clock shop. Saki and Mai then run off to the contest just to find that they missed the registration deadline but still get in by begging the committee. They get in a small fight abut it but continue on and get dressed in their costumes. Meanwhile the mysterious man finds the clock and sets it to midnight and opens a portal. When Saki and Mai's turn comes up they get stage fright and can't start singing and they both wish that time would stop and strangely enough it does. Saki makes a joke about how they can do anything they want now that time has stopped but Mai doesn't think it's very funny. The girls then spot Minutes and Hours moving around despite everything else being frozen and the girls decide to follow them and wind up back at the clock. They get pulled into the portal and find themselves in the Land of Clocks. Minutes and Hours introduce themselves but are out of sync and arguing somewhat and they explain they can get time started again by restarting the Infinite Clock. Sirlon stops the group just before they get there and introduces himself and says he's from Dark Fall and announces his intention to rob everyone of their future by stopping time forever. The girls transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret but due to their unresolved fight earlier they can't seem to do anything. Sirlon then throws them into a maze in the land of clocks where they must get out to get back to the Infinite Clock and defeat him. Characters Pretty Cures *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Movie Exclusive Characters *Minutes *Hours Villains *Uzaina *Sirloin Trivia * The characters of Minutes and Hours represent the hands on a clock with Hours being the Short Hand and Minutes being the Long Hand, as well as the tortoise and the hare. Gallery Splashstarmovie.jpg Category:Movies Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star